The FAX Plan
by starjumper
Summary: Fang left after Angel now we're sending in our most skilled fanfictioners to get him back and retrieve the fax that was once ours... okay so we're not so skilled but we have a plan, The FAX Plan. Read on as Stars, Scream and Robina put it into play.


**A/N: so this is our amazing plan to get Fang and Max back together after ANGEL. **

_**Warning: Spoilers will be all through this text!**_

**So to the planning of this genius scheme!**

**Screams: Wait! What about me?**

**Stars: -sings- it isn't fair!**

**Screams: Stars! My name.**

**Stars: -remembers- oh… As you've all probably haven't noticed Scream is not a new friend she is Bird Girl 24… in disguise. Yeah I know, I didn't notice for a while either. So her new Pen name is Screammyheartout or Screams. –takes deep breath-**

**Screams: Okay now we can start –smiles-**

**Stars: I do not own anything in this chapter except the plot, name and other stuff that appears to be mine.**

* * *

><p>Screams sat silently on her couch watching the <em>Harry Potter: The philosophers stone<em> movie for the hundredth time whilst waiting for Stars and Robina to wake up.

Last night she had just finished _Maximum Ride: ANGEL_ and Fang had left… Again! She couldn't believe he did that and after what happened to Angel!

She yawned wondering how the hell those two slept in for so long. Eventually she heard the sound of Stars heavy feet coming down the hall. Stars yawned falling onto the couch.

"Are you watching Harry potter again?" Stars moaned with her eyes half closed.

"You slept in and it's the only good movie I could find." Screams threw back.

"The A-team is up in my room." Stars told her. Scream rolled her eyes pausing the movie.

"Have you finished Angel yet?" Scream asked Stars.

"Yeah it sucked. I can't believe Dylan's so romantic. Can't he leave Max alone and go date Max two- I mean- Maya so she'll leave Fang alone." Stars groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah and Fang left!" Scream yelled kicking the coffee table.

"We should go kick his butt." Stars agreed.

"Yes, Stars get on Fangs blog and find out where he is." Scream ordered standing up. Stars looked up at her lazily slumped on the couch and sighed.

"That's not Fang, it's James Patterson." Stars reminded her.

"Doh!" Scream yelled doing a perfect impression of Homer Simpson.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Stars said jumping up. "Lets create a machine that will send us to a parallel universe where the flock exist!"

"Hey yeah that's a great idea!" Screams agreed.

"To the Lab!" Stars yelled pointing forward than running off towards the hard metal door at the end of the hall. They ran into the room filled with unusual contraptions and beakers filled with colourful liquids inside. They got to work straight away by buying a car and getting heaps of cool gear.

"What's all that noise?" Robina yawned walking into the room.

"It's about time your up." Stars sighed. "I was about to get the broom and poke you." She smiled. Robina sighed moving over to the car.

"What the hell are you two doing? What's with the time machine replica?" She asked looking at the two girls.

"We're making a machine that can send us to a parallel universe where the flock exist so we can get Max and Fang back together." Stars explained.

"Oh, okay. You need some help?" She asked.

"Yeah you can build this." Stars told her throwing some random gear at her. They got to work on their parallel universe traveller and were done by the end of the day.

They ended up with a very old v-dub-bug with lots of funny looking gear on it and it was blue.

"What should we call him?" Stars asked the other two standing in the middle of the two. They all stared at the weird vehicle deciding on a name.

"What about Herbie." Robina finally said. The other two moaned.

"That's copyright we can't use that." Stars pointed out. They all went back to thinking about a name.

"I know… lets call him Steve." Stars smiled.

"That's also copyright." Screams pointed out.

"No it's not, his name is Steve." Stars answered quickly.

"I like Steve." Robina agreed.

"Steve it is than." Screams sighed.

"We travel tomorrow… after lunch." Stars yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so it's a pretty short chapter but we don't travel until lunch. **

**Robina: It you and me versus the world, we attack at dawn.**

**Stars: -laughs- I don't even get it but it's funny.**

**Screams: shouldn't we go now? You know and go to bed so you two are up at a reasonable hour.**

**Stars: yeah she's right, bye!**

**Robina: until next time…**

**Screams: -Austrian accent- I'll be back.**

**-Stars, Screams and Robina- :P**


End file.
